Almost
by spocksandsandals
Summary: I'm so bad at doing descriptions but it's fairly short, so just read it. Chekov/OC (who's actually got my name, but THAT IS IRRELEVANT)


"It'll be dangerous, but we've got to do it. Along with Spock, I'll need three ensigns to go with me," the captain explained to my division. "We've chosen to take them from Science because you'll be more likely to know what kind of planet we're dealing with. We'll take…Ensign Odessa Gardener, Ensign Chris Salvatore, and Ensign Xaela Wilson."

My ears perked up at the mention of my name. I wasn't quite paying attention, so I turned to the girl next to me to clarify why the captain had called me.

"You're going down to that planet with them, idiot. Don't you pay attention?" she snorted at me, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for your kind and understanding response," I replied sarcastically, giving her an annoyed smile.

"Bitch," was her last word to me before walking off with the other ensigns, leaving myself, Odessa, Chris, the captain, and the first officer. At least I knew most of them fairly well, or this mission would really suck.

Grabbing my PADD, I sent a message to Pavel, who had been awaiting a reply as to whether or not we were on for a date at this little restaurant right by the Academy next shore leave. (Little did I know, he was planning to propose to me.) It was where we had gone on our first date, which had gone fairly horrendously, but it was one of the best nights of my life.

I shot him a quick "I would love to." before grabbing everything that I'd need to analyze the materials we found on the uncharted planet, a petri dish, some chemicals, etcetera, and boarding the shuttle. Even though there were only five of us, the space seemed cramped, the air clogged with all of the stress and anxiety from my crewmates. I seemed to be the calmed one aboard, surprisingly

We landed on the surface of the new planet and began to look around to find the respective sampling locations. We spread out, each taking a phaser just in case, and began to search for materials. Odessa was to collect some water, or whatever served as water for the lifeforms on this planet. Chris was to collect multiple air and grass samples, and I was to collect some of the dirt.

As I began to collect some of the light bluish dirt from the seemingly untouched ground about twenty feet away from the shuttle, I heard people screaming my name. I whipped around to look at them, just to be met with a terrifying creature that looked like a mix between a bear and a snake run‒ slith‒moving toward me at incredible speed. I pulled out my phaser whilst a string of curses left my mouth. I tried shooting at it, missing three times, but it had finally gotten close enough to bite my ankle. It fled as Spock ran toward me, shooting at the creature and killing it in one shot. By the time he had reached me, I had already collapsed. Four weeks later, I woke up in the sickbay. But that's not necessarily the important part.

The four weeks that I had been unconscious, my body was fighting off the venom that the creature had inserted into my bloodstream. I had gotten extremely ill, and my skin had paled and kind of greyed, my heart had slowed down, and I had lost immense amounts of weight. Everybody thought I was dead, because the doctors wouldn't disclose my actual condition. But that didn't really matter, at least not the whole of it. My friends were devastated, and surely they'd miss me if I had actually died, but they could make new friends.

Though people can't exactly find new soulmates, can they?

The things that my unconscious four weeks did to my friends did not nearly amount to the things it had done to Pavel Chekov. Someone told me that the first week, he was completely in denial to the fact that I was pretty much dead. He'd wave it off whenever anyone said anything about it, which was rarely ever.

The second week, people knew it had hit him when they heard the sound of smashing, screaming, and things breaking from his quarters. It became significantly more difficult for him to work, because whenever he'd do something wrong, he'd break it. Send things flying across the room accompanied by curses in Russian.

Eventually, though, his rage stage passed and he had began to feel helpless and vulnerable. Bargaining, saying that the doctors could have done more, that he shouldn't have let me go on that mission, that he should have gone instead of me, that he wished he could see me again.

And then came the time when he'd stare off into space (sometimes literally) and be completely oblivious to everything around him, and then just burst into tears. People had said that sometimes he'd take a break from his shift to just go sit in Engineering and think. Think about how it was his fault, even though it wasn't in the slightest, think about how empty he felt, how lonely he was, think about things that he shouldn't have been thinking about. He always cried quietly, though, because he didn't need attention, he just needed me back.

And on that 27th day (It's 27 days because who is practically dead for exactly four weeks? Let's be real.) I woke up finally, I was confused. Very confused. I asked all my questions at once, and the ship's doctors answered effortlessly whilst checking my condition.

"I've been out for how long?" I interrupted as a blonde nurse was explaining what happened.

"Four weeks. Your boyfriend's gone nuts, it's actually kind of funny," she said, chuckling to herself. I glared at her until she stopped what she was doing to look at me. "What?"

"Unhook me," I demanded, holding uncomfortable eye contact.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't‒"

"Did you hear what I said? The love of my life thinks I'm dead, and I'm gonna need you to take out this IV right now or so help me I will‒"

I didn't have to finish my sentence before she was getting the IV out of my arm. I sat up, smoothed out my dress, and requested a new uniform, which I quickly changed into when they gave it to me. And then I left the MedBay with a wink, Sherlock Holmes style.

I knew he'd be on his shift, but I didn't really care. I ran to the bridge, nobody really acknowledging me. Nobody really cared.

When I got to the bridge, the doors whizzed open, and I stood in the doorway for a moment, listening for the mistake "Keptin on the bridge" but only hearing "Keptin on thhhhhhh…" as he turned around to look at the doorway. Seeing the look on his face as he shot up out of his chair to run toward me made a smile spread all the way across my face. His arms locked around my waist as he picked me up and spun me around whilst kissing me. My arms had found their way to over his shoulders and he ended the kiss much earlier than it could have lasted by saying, "Oh, God, tell me I'm not dreaming." to which I just answered "I love you". That was all I needed to say.

By this time, everyone on the bridge's attention had been drawn to us. My face turned slightly pink at this, but nevertheless, I continued to focus on Pavel, smoothing his hair and kissing him and hugging him and being with him and him, him, him. The three words I heard the most that day were I, love, and you.

Later that night, though, I was about to fall asleep when he put his head on my chest. He usually slept on my right for some reason, but tonight he was on my left, and his head was on my chest. Making a confused face, I lightly tapped his shoulder. He answered my question without even having to hear it.

"I don't want to have to fall asleep without knowing for sure that you're here," he admitted, sitting up to look at me, "And I don't want to have to ever again," he took a shaky breath in order to say the last part, "Marry me."

"Of course!" I cried, sitting up and hugging him, "Of course I'll marry you!" I kissed him, putting everything into it, everything I had, everything I was going to have, I put into that kiss. 'Oh, God, I love you," I said through the kiss. He leaned forward, pushing himself onto me, and I smiled, knowing that this would be the day I'd remember forever, the day we'd tell our kids about, the day that we'd tell everyone about, the day that my life changed just a bit.

But right now, all I needed to focus on was getting clothes off.


End file.
